elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Katrien Rook
Professor Katrien Rook is a medical scientist and the owner of independent company Vitadyne Labs. In December 3304, Professor Rook debuted an innovative new form of nanomedicine that was substantially more advanced than any other brand on the market. It was later revealed that Vitadyne's nanomeds were derived from advanced nanomeds created by Simguru Pranav Antal's Utopia commune for their exclusive use, leading to a legal dispute. The Interstellar Health Organisation eventually ruled in favor of Vitadyne Labs and approved their nanomeds for sale. Timeline 31 JAN 3305 *An initiative from Vitadyne Labs to award a distribution licence to a pharmaceutical company has now concluded. Professor Katrien Rook announced: "Thanks to many hard-working traders, both Neomedical Industries and the Vandermeer Corporation received enormous quantities of advanced medicines, computer components and auto fabricators. We are evaluating each company’s ability to manufacture the nanomedicines, and will award the contract shortly." Pilots who made deliveries to Neomedical Industries can now collect their rewards from Piserchia Port in Alignak, while those who delivered to the Vandermeer Corporation can collect their rewards from Elion Dock in Kuma.GalNet: Vitadyne Campaign Ends 24 JAN 3305 *Professor Katrien Rook of Vitadyne Labs has launched an initiative to establish a new pharmaceutical production facility. In a statement, Professor Rook said: "Vitadyne Labs lacks the infrastructure to mass-produce nanomedicines, so we have invited two pharmaceutical companies to bid for a distribution licence. The company that puts forward the most convincing proposal will secure the contract." The companies in question are Neomedical Industries, which supplies Alliance and independent systems, and the Vandermeer Corporation, which operates exclusively within Federal space. Both have requested advanced medicines, computer components and auto fabricators for the construction of nanomed manufacturing plants. Deliveries for Neomedical Industries should be made to Alignak Jet Legal and Co at Piserchia Port in Alignak while shipments for the Vandermeer Corporation should be delivered to the Liberals of Kuma at Elion Dock in Kuma. The competing initiatives begin on the 24th of January 3305. If either campaign meets its target earlier than planned, that campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Vitadyne Nanomeds Campaign 17 JAN 3305 *The Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) has approved Vitadyne Labs's nanomedicines as a legal medical product. A spokesperson for the IHO said: "We accept that this product is based on nanomedicines developed by Utopia, as asserted by Simguru Pranav Antal. But our ruling is that because they were obtained as lawful salvage, the nanomeds recreated by Vitadyne Labs are its intellectual property. All restrictions have been lifted, with the caveat that distribution must be handled by an established pharmaceutical company. This will ensure that strict healthcare protocols can be applied at every stage." Professor Katrien Rook told the media she was happy to comply with the Interstellar Health Organisation's conditions.GalNet: Vitadyne Nanomedicines Gain Legal Approval 03 JAN 3305 *Professor Katrien Rook has responded to Pranav Antal's claim that her company's nanomedicines are of Utopian origin: "I confess that Vitadyne Labs did not invent the nanomeds, but neither did we steal them. We were approached by independent pilots who discovered a crashed Utopian transport ship. The recovered cargo canisters were clearly medical in nature, so the foragers sold them to us as legitimate salvage. I would be happy to return the original cargo to Utopia with our apologies. The new nanomeds that we have created are our property, however, and I insist that we be allowed to continue their manufacture." Pranav Antal swiftly issued a reply: "Any derivative nanomedicines must also be returned to us, and production must cease. Our technology cannot be used outside Utopia." The Interstellar Health Organisation has said that it will review the case and make a decision.GalNet: Vitadyne Admits Nanomeds of Utopian Origin 28 DEC 3304 *Simguru Pranav Antal, leader of Utopia, has made a statement regarding the new nanomedicines developed by Vitadyne Labs: "The nanomedicines that Professor Katrien Rook claims to have created were in fact developed in Utopia, and have been in use for decades. Several months ago, a medical transport disappeared after departing from the Polevnic system. Our assumption is that the ship was attacked and its cargo stolen. Evidently, Professor Rook acquired Utopian technology and is now passing it off as her own creation. These nanomedicines were never intended for use outside of Utopia. Such sophisticated materials can only be controlled by Utopian engineers. We demand that our property be returned to us immediately." There has been no response from Vitadyne Labs. The Interstellar Health Organisation has said that it will investigate Pranav Antal's accusation.GalNet: Antal Levels Accusation at Vitadyne 22 DEC 3304 *Clinical trials for new nanomedicines developed by Vitadyne Labs have delivered outstanding results. Observers from the Interstellar Health Organisation summarised: "Our teams carefully monitored the use of Vitadyne nanomeds on patients for whom conventional treatments were unsuitable. In all cases, the nanomedicines eliminated malignant cells, boosted immune systems and repaired damaged tissue. There is no doubt that this product represents a breakthrough in nanomedicine, with enormous healthcare potential." Professor Katrien Rook, owner of Vitadyne Labs, told the media: "It's highly gratifying to have our work validated in this way. I'm grateful to the IHO for its diligence, and I look forward to introducing our nanomedicines to the galaxy."GalNet: Nanomed Trials Successful 14 DEC 3304 *The Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) has delivered a preliminary report on the nanomedicines recently developed by Vitadyne Labs. The summary stated: "Nanomedicine is a carefully regulated branch of medical science, with little scope for public application, but Vitadyne's nanomeds are more sophisticated and reliable than any existing product. Furthermore, Vitadyne's data regarding healing, disease treatment and extension of longevity has been verified. Having confirmed the product's effectiveness, IHO teams are now conducting independent tests with patients." Media outlet Vox Galactica published this viewpoint from healthcare analyst Dr Himari Grey: "The pharmaceutical industry is astonished that a small company like Vitadyne could produce something so advanced. Professor Katrien Rook's credentials are impeccable, of course, but this is a work of genius. These nanomeds could be the most exciting thing in medicine for decades."GalNet: Positive Response to Vitadyne Nanomeds 06 DEC 3304 *Independent company Vitadyne Labs has developed an innovative new form of nanomedicine. Professor Katrien Rook published the following press release: "Nanomeds are sophisticated pharmaceuticals that use nanoscale materials to repair cell damage on a molecular level. They can heal any injury in a fraction of the normal time, and can potentially cure almost any disease and infection. Furthermore, regular use of nanomeds affects cellular senescence, drastically slowing the ageing process. In theory, nanomed users will live between 30 and 50 years longer, and will enjoy near-perfect health during those extra decades. After months of trials we are inviting medical authorities, including the Interstellar Health Organisation, to review our data. Pending approval, we hope to have Vitadyne nanomeds on the market soon.”GalNet: New Nanomedicine Announced References